creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Krot
Krot Ich muss dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Ich muss dir auch sagen, dass du mir sie wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wirst. Zugegebener maßen klingt das Ganze auch ziemlich verrückt. Lass mich von Vorne anfangen. Mein Name ist Tommy und ich bin ein 32 Jahre alter Hobby-Geisterjäger. Du musst mir jetzt nicht erklären, wie kindisch das ist, das haben andere schon oft genug getan. Trotzdem lässt mich die Begeisterung am übernatürlichen nicht los. Von mir gibt es auch einige Bücher über das Thema, mit denen ich etwas Geld nebenbei verdiene, um meine Reisen zu finanzieren. Ich habe viele Geisterhäuser besucht, viele nächte in Verfluchten Hotelzimmern verbracht und doch blieb eine Frage immer unbeantwortet: Gibt es wirklich mehr, als man mit der Wissenschaft erklären kann? Nicht, dass ich keine Phänomene erlebt hätte, die man leicht als übernatürlich sehen könnte, doch nach kurzem oder langem Nachdenken fand ich fast immer eine logische Erklärung. Fast immer. In dieser Geschichte soll es um den einen Fall gehen, der die Ausnahme war. Ich war mit zwei ‚Kollegen‘ im Östlichen Teil von Polen unterwegs. Es sollte eigentlich ein Normaler Urlaub sein, eine Übernatürliche Erkundung war nie geplant. Dennoch kam es dazu. Es begann in dieser Bar, ich habe vergessen wie sie hieß. Es war schon spät und wir hatten schon einigen Alkohol im Blut, als Phil, einer meiner Kollegen, mich auf diesen Typen am Theresen Aufmerksam machte. Es war Sommer, weshalb jeder in kurzen Sachen rum lief. Jeder außer diesem Typen. Er trug einen von diesen Hellbraunen Trenchcoats, wie sie von den Typischen Detektiven im Fernsehen getragen werden. Darunter sah man zwei schwarze Hosenbeine. Außerdem trug er einen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Obwohl sein Blick nach unten gerichtet war fühlten wir uns trotzdem beobachtet. Wir dachten uns nichts weiter dabei. Seltsamer wurde es, als wir am nächsten Tag wieder kamen und dieser Mann immer noch genau in der Gleichen Position dort stand, als hätte er sich den ganzen Tag nicht bewegt. Wir kamen noch drei Weitere Tage, in denen wir den Mann nicht einmal Trinken, Essen oder sich nur bewegen sahen. Das änderte sich am fünften Tag. Wir betraten die Bar und wurden sofort angestarrt, soweit man das sagen konnte. Man konnte seine Augen nicht sehen. Es war nicht so, als wenn der Hut sein halbes Gesicht mit Schatten bedeckte, sondern vielmehr so, als würde sein Kopf von der Mitte aufwärts nur aus Schwärze bestehen. Ein seltsamer Anblick. Jason, mein anderer Kollege und der am wenigsten schüchterne von uns, ging auf ihn zu und fragte, ob er ihm helfen könne. Der Mann sagte nichts, sondern hob nur einen langen, knochigen Finger und winkte mich und Phil heran. Erst jetzt bemerkten wir wie abgemagert seine Statur und wie schneeweiß seine Haut war. Um es einfach auszudrücken, er sah extrem kränklich aus. Als wir näher kamen bemerkten wir noch ein tiefes, rasselndes Atmen wie von jemandem, der gerade einen Marathon gelaufen war. Dieses Geräusch ging ganz klar vom seltsamen Mann aus, auch wenn er den Mund geschlossen hielt. „Kennt ihr das geheime Labor, das man Krot nennt?“ fragte er uns. Er hatte eine ruhige Stimme mit einem Polnischen Akzent, die fast schon Mechanisch klang. Sie schien von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen und übertönte alle anderen Geräusche in der Bar. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Was war das nur für ein Typ? Erst als Jason die Stille brach merkte ich, wie lange ich ihn angestarrt hatte. „Ehm, nein. Nie davon gehört.“ Sagte er. Ich merkte in seiner Stimme, dass ihm auch nicht ganz wohl bei all dem war. „Es war ein Russisches Labor im zweiten Weltkrieg, doch jetzt ist es verlassen. Ich habe einige Bücher von dir gesehen, du bist doch Tommy Clark, oder?“ sagte er zu mir. Seine Stimme war immer noch gleich, nur das er diesmal aus irgendeinem Grund einen italienischen Akzent hatte. „Ja, der bin ich.“ Stammelte ich und auch mir war meine Angst anzuhören. Obwohl, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es Angst nennen würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es eher ein Misstrauen. „Dann bist du bestimmt froh zu hören, dass es dort spuken soll. Das Labor besteht aus zwei Teilen, Krot 3 und Krot 1. Krot 1 müsst ihr erreichen.“ Sagte er, diesmal mit einem Britischen Akzent und lachte. Es war ein dreckiges, hinterhältiges Lachen. Wie von jemandem, der dir gleich ein Messer in den Rücken stechen will. Er drückte uns noch eine Karte in die Hand und dann verschwand er. Er ging zwischen uns durch und als wir uns umdrehten war er weg. Es war ein ganzes Stück bis zum Ausgang und wir hätten ihn noch sehen müssen, doch er war einfach weg. Wir sahen auf die Karte. Es war eine Karte von dem Gebiet, in dem wir uns gerade befanden. Eine Lichtung im Wald war mit einer dunkelroten Farbe eingekreist. Mein erster Gedanke war Blut, doch das schob ich auf die Paranoia, die ich aufgrund meiner Arbeit und der Begegnung mit diesem Fremden bekommen hatte. Wir fuhren ins Hotel zurück, um noch eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Jedem steckte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in den Knochen. Das merkte ich, obwohl wir auf der Fahrt relativ wenig darüber redeten. Am nächsten Morgen waren alle früh wach. Das unwohle Gefühl war erst verschwunden und ich weiß noch, dass ich hoffte, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, bis ich die Karte auf dem Tisch liegen sah. „Meinst du, wir sollen uns das mal ansehen?“ riss Phil mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er merkte, wie ich sie anstarrte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Irgendetwas kommt mir ungewöhnlich bei der Sache vor, aber Gleichzeit habe ich das Verlangen, da hin zu gehen.“ Sagte ich. Es war eine schlechte Beschreibung von dem, was ich fühlte, doch ich kann es bis heute nicht besser in Worte fassen. „Geht mir genauso. Vor allem dieser Typ in der Bar macht mir sorgen. Normalerweise sind unsere Aufraggeber ja eher junge Paare, die gerade in das Haus eines Verstorbenen in der Vorstadt eingezogen sind und keine seltsamen Typen in Bars, die mitten in der Nacht auftauchen und auf einmal verschwinden.“ Sagte Phil. Er brachte es damit ziemlich auf den Punkt. Jason, der das Gespräch gehört hatte, kam in den Raum. „Ich hab mal nachgesehen, was wir so an Ausrüstung dabei haben, für den Fall des Falles.“ Meinte er. Er nahm einen Rucksack von seinem Rücken und öffnete ihn. „Zwei Kameras und drei Taschenlampen. Das ist alles.“ Meinte er enttäuscht. „Oh, wir haben auch noch eine Gasmaske. Wüsste aber nicht, wozu man die brauchen könnte.“ Fügte er noch hinzu. Phil grinste und sagte: „Weil ich irgendwie wusste, dass so etwas passieren wird, habe ich noch ein Nachtsichtgerät eingepackt. Das könnte schon nützlicher sein.“ Er ging in sein Zimmer und holte seinen Rucksack. „Wartet mal, Leute. Wir waren uns doch noch gar nicht einig, ob wir überhaupt dahin wollen.“ Sagte ich noch. „Naja, wir haben sozusagen schon gepackt, also ist es ja eigentlich entschieden.“ Meinte Jason schulterzuckend. Ich hatte wohl keine Wahl. Ein Problem hatte ich damit nicht, denn mein Drang zu erfahren, was an diesem Ort war, wurde immer Größer. Wir setzten uns ins unseren Leihwagen, ich denke es war so ungefähr 13 Uhr als wir losfuhren. Wir haben die nahste Adresse an der Lichtung ins Navi eingegeben, ab da wollten wir selbst einen Weg suchen. Das Dorf, durch das wir als letztes fuhren, sah am Anfang ganz normal aus, doch je näher wir an den Wald kamen, desto verlassener und zerfallener wurde es. Kurz bevor die Straßen komplett menschenleer wurden sprintete ein älterer Mann auf unser Auto zu. Wir fuhren langsamer und er klopfte ans Fenster. Phil, der am Steuer saß, machte das Fenster runter. Der Mann rief irgendwas auf Polnisch und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. „Beruhigen sie sich, sprechen sie Deutsch?“ fragte Phil. Der Mann hörte nicht auf zu brüllen. „English?“ fragte Jason vom Beifahrersitz. Der Mann wurde langsam leiser und es hörte sich an, als würde er versuchen mit Phil zu diskutieren. Er bemerkte langsam, dass keiner ihn verstand. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, Mitleid in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. Dann fuhren wir weiter. Es wurde langsam kälter. Die Häuser hier hatten schon Löcher in den Dächern und die Fenster und Türen waren mit Holzdielen verbarrikadiert. Wir erreichten das letzte Haus in der Straße, die Adresse, die wir ins Navi eingegeben hatten. Es schien früher mal eine Art Kiosk gewesen zu sein, doch davon konnte man nicht mehr viel erkennen. Wir parkten das Auto und stiegen aus. „Dann mal los.“ Meinte Phil mit einem Seufzer. Wir packten die Ausrüstung und machten uns auf den Weg durch den Wald. Vom Dorf aus waren es etwa 2 Kilometer bis zur Lichtung. Es war seltsam, dass wir auf dem gesamten Weg kein einziges Tier sahen. Wir hörten nicht einmal Vogelzwitschern. Kurz bevor wir den Eingang sehen konnten, fing es an zu Regnen. Damit hatte natürlich keiner gerechnet, da es bis vor wenigen Minuten auch noch ein Sonniger Tag ohne eine Wolke am Himmel war. Zuerst sahen wir eine Mauer. Wir gingen ein Stück links herum, bis wir zwei Wachtürme mit einem Großen, rostigen Metalltor dazwischen sahen. Auf dem Tor war ein Roter Stern, dessen Farbe schon teilweise abgeblättert war. Jason inspizierte das Tor. „Jungs, es scheint verschlossen zu sein.“ Meinte er und rüttelte an der Großen Stahlplatte, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen. „Da gibt es nur eine Option. Drüber klettern.“ Meinte er und grinste. Als ich nach oben sah, um nachzusehen, wie hoch das Tor war, meinte ich den Seltsamen Mann in Trenchcoat in einem der Wachtürme bemerkt zu haben. Er grinste breit, dann verschwand er wieder. Gerade als Jason sich hochzog, um über das Tor zu klettern, sprang es plötzlich auf. Dahinter war eine Straße, die in eine T-Kreuzung endete. Links davon waren Baracken mit Doppelbetten, denen die Türen fehlten. Hier mussten einmal Soldaten Stationiert gewesen sein. Auf der rechten Seite waren vier große Silos. Keine Ahnung, was darin einmal gelagert wurde. Wir gingen weiter auf die T-Kreuzung zu und bemerkten ein Weiteres Gebäude, das auf der anderen Straßenseite hinter den Silos auftauchte. Phil zückte direkt seine Kamera und hielt alles fest. Um zum Gebäude zu gelangen, mussten wir eine Treppe hoch gehen, die zwischen einem Maschendrahtzaun her führte. Dieses Gebäude muss einmal die Kantine gewesen sein. Wir fanden mehrere Räume mit Tischen und jeweils sieben Stühlen daran. Ich schätzte es mussten etwa so viele Stühle wie Betten in den Barracken geben. Außerdem gab es eine Küche. Hinter den Silos stand noch ein Laster, der allerdings verschlossen war und auch nicht mehr zu funktionieren schien. Wir sahen uns um und entschieden, vom Eingang aus rechts herum zu gehen. Die Straße Senkte sich hier stark ab und am Ende dieser Absenkung befand sich eine Weitere T-Kreuzung. Oberhalb davon war eine Betonstütze mit Scheinwerfern daran, die aus irgendeinem Grund noch funktionierten. Darauf stand in Kyrillischen Buchstaben „Yarus 1“, was ich mit meinen schlechten Russisch-Kenntnissen als „Stufe 1“ übersetzte. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein offensichtlich kaputtes Panzerfahrzeug. Ich wusste nicht viel über Geschichte, aber ich schätzte, dass es etwa aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg stammen musste, wie der mysteriöse Fremde gesagt hatte. Dahinter befand sich ein großes, rotes Tor. Es schien so, als würde es sich nicht öffnen lassen. Links herum standen zwei große, weiße Container und am Ende des Weges gab es das Gleiche Tor. Wir gingen ein Stück um die Container und fanden einige Holzkisten und eins von diesen Dingern, die Benutzt werden, um Palletten zu bewegen. Viel interessanter war jedoch die Stark verrostete Metalltür mit dem Roten Licht darüber, die an den Eingang eines Bunkers erinnerte. Auf Augenhöhe gab es ein extra gesichertes Guckloch, dessen Verglasung bereits milchig war. Außerdem gab es ein Zahlenschloss mit einem kleinen Bildschirm da, wo normalerweise eine Türklinke wäre. Jason zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte auf dem Tastenfeld auf Enter. Es gab einen einzigen, kurzen Alarm Ton und die Tür verschwand zischend links in der Wand. Dahinter war eine Abzweigung mit Bänken, die an das Wartezimmer eines Billigen Arztes erinnerten. Zwei Schreibtische standen aufeinandergestapelt an der Wand. Dahinter lag ein Raum mit nichts weiter als einer Palette, zwei Leeren Fässern und einem dieser Palletten-Transporter darin. Alle Türen hier drin, außer die zwei Rostigen Eingangstüren, standen offen. Hinter dem Fässer-Raum lag eine Art Kontrollzentrum. An der linken Wand standen zwei verschlossene Schränke, daneben Säckeweise Mörtel. Auf der rechten Seite war ein langer Schreibtisch mit nichts darauf, davor stand ein Holzstuhl. Durch eine Glasscheibe in der rechten Wand konnte man eine Schleuse aus Roten Toren sehen. Neben dem Fenster waren zwei Schalter mit jeweils einem Grünen und einem Roten Knopf. Übermütig wie Jason war stürzte er los und drückte den Rechten grünen Knopf. Knirschend verschwand das Rote Tor nach oben und offenbarte die Kreuzung, auf der wir uns kurz vorher befanden. Es handelte sich um das Tor hinter den Containern. „Bist du verrückt? Was, wenn das jemand hört? Wir sind im Ausland, weißt du, was die mit uns machen, wenn die uns auf einem Militärgelände finden?“ jammerte Phil. Er war kurz davor, Jason eine zu Klatschen. Der Junge war schon immer Paranoid. „Wer soll das bitte hören, die Typen im zwei Kilometer entfernten Dorf? Meinst du, die haben Super-Gehör oder sowas?“ gab Jason zurück. Da musste ich ihm zustimmen. Provozierend drückte er jetzt auch den Grünen Knopf links. Dieses Tor öffnete sich noch lauter, mit einem kreischenden Geräusch. Phil wollte gerade Zuschlagen, doch Jason wich aus und stellte ihm ein Bein, dass er hinfiel. Sowas kam öfter vor, die beiden waren halt zu verschieden. Gegenüber vom Eingang zum Kontrollzentrum gab es die zweite der Rostigen Türen hier drin. Jason versuchte sie wieder mit Enter zu öffnen, doch diesmal piepte es nur dreimal und eine Nachricht auf Russisch erschien auf dem Bildschirm, die aber zu schnell wieder verschwand, um sie zu lesen. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass es sowas wie „Zugang verwehrt“ hieß. Alle waren enttäuscht und dachten, das wäre das Ende. Plötzlich hellte sich Jasons Blick auf und er sagte: „Leute, die beiden Tore sind doch jetzt auf, da können wir durch!“ Wir lachten, weil wir so lange nicht darauf gekommen waren. Jason grinste und rief: „Jason rettet den Tag“ während er aufgeregt voran lief. Wir gingen durch die Schleuse, was uns auf eine Gerade Straße brachte, die erst ein Stück anstieg und dann wieder absank. Links war die verschlossene Bunkertür. Wir gingen weiter geradeaus über die Kuppe. An einem Betonpfeiler war ein Schild angebracht, das wie ein Warnschild aussah, doch es war zu bewachsen, um es zu lesen. Es hing auch zu hoch, um die Pflanzen zu entfernen, ich tat es eh als unwichtig ab. Auf der Straße stand, vor dem Typischen Roten Tor am Ende, ein Lastwagen. Dieser war zwar hinten offen, aber komplett leer. In der rechten Wand, kurz vor dem Tor, befand sich eine Weitere rostige Bunkertür. Diese ließ sich wieder einfach mit Enter öffnen. Dahinter waren, wie immer, alle Türen offen. Wir kamen in einen Eingangsbereich, in dem es einen kleinen Tisch und zwei Schaltkästen an den Wänden gab. Außerdem war rechts eine Vertiefung in der Wand, in der sich ein Aufzug befand. Zu unserer Verwunderung schien er noch gut zu funktionieren. Die Lichter leuchteten und die Knöpfe sahen fast geputzt aus. Jason war sofort begeistert und wollte in ein anderes Stockwerk fahren, doch wir beschlossen noch etwas weiter zu erkunden. Es war nicht viel was wir fanden. Eine weitere, kleine Kantine, einige Betten, eine Waffenkammer mit ein paar leeren Munitionskisten darin und eine Tür, die hinter das rote Tor führte. Dahinter war ein Straßentunnel, der steil und in regelmäßigen Abständen um 90 Grad geknickt nach unten verlief. Wir wollten uns das näher ansehen, doch das Interesse an dem Mysteriösen Aufzug überstieg diesen Gedanken. Wir sahen auf die Knöpfe. Das hier war scheinbar Stockwerk 0, das Oberste, dann gab es alle Zahlen von -1 bis -7 und ganz unten einen Knopf, der mit „K“ beschriftet war. Jason lehnte sich vor und sah sich die Knöpfe genauer an. Ich sah über seine Schulter und Phil stand vor dem Aufzug und filmte. Als wir uns die Tasten so ansahen, bekamen sowohl Jason als auch ich das Gefühl, dass mit diesem K-Knopf etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah nicht etwa anders aus als die anderen Tasten. Er war genau so sauber, die Lampe dahinter leuchtete im selben hell-gelblichen Ton wie die anderen und doch hatten wir beide das Gefühl, als würde er da nicht hin gehören. Davon ließ Jason sich Natürlich die Laune nicht verderben und drückte auf den Knopf mit der -1. Wieder war die Enttäuschung groß, als nichts geschah. „Hey, lass mich wenigstens vorher mit einsteigen!“ beschwerte Phil sich. Jason sah ihn an und sagte: „Ich probiere ja nur, passiert ja eh noch nichts. Und selbst wenn wir runter fahren, kommen wir wieder hoch und holen dich, aber lass erst mal die echten Männer vor.“ Versuchte er, Phil abzuwimmeln. Provokativ drückte er jeden einzelnen Knopf bis zur -7. Nichts geschah. „Tja, das war‘s wohl.“ Sagte Jason und rieb seine Hände aneinander. „Moment, du hast da einen Knopf vergessen, du Mann.“ Sagte Phil grinsend und Zeigte auf den K-Knopf. Er hatte offensichtlich Jasons schaudern bemerkt und auch den Versuch, ihn absichtlich nicht zu drücken. Ich, der immer noch im Aufzug stand, hasste Phil gerade dafür, schließlich hatte ich ja auch kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Jason drückte wiederwillig auf den Knopf. Er zuckte einmal kurz zusammen, dann schlossen sich die Aufzugstüren und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Es dauerte gefühlt etwa 3 Minuten, bis wir unten ankamen. Die Aufzugstüren gingen auf und wir fanden uns in einer wirklich sehr kleinen U-Bahn Station wieder. Sie sah nicht aus wie eine Gewöhnliche Station, sondern eher Militärisch. Rechts vom Aufzug war ein einziger Bahnsteig. Auf den Gleisen standen noch ein Paar Wagons, die sich auf beiden Seiten bis in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels erstreckten. Links davon befand sich eine Weitere dieser Bunkertüren, diesmal mit einem weißen Licht darüber. Wir einigten uns darauf, hoch zu fahren und Phil zu holen. Wir betraten den Aufzug und drückten den Knopf mit der 0. Nichts passierte. Jason lachte nervös, dann drückte er den Knopf ein zweites Mal, dann ein drittes Mal. Der Aufzug bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Nachdem auch einhämmern auf die Taste nichts brachte, drückte Jason wie wild jede Taste. Als er den K-Knopf berührte erstarrte er und die Türen schlossen sich. Wir fuhren noch weiter runter. Langsam machte sich wirkliche Angst in mir breit. Als die Türen sich wieder einmal öffneten, waren wir wieder in der gleichen Station. Wie war das Möglich? Der Aufzug hatte sich ganz klar nach unten bewegt. War es vielleicht nur so, dass sie das obere Stockwerk einfach Kopiert hatten? Aber wenn ja, warum waren die Rostflecken auf der Bahn dann an genau der gleichen Stelle? So viele Fragen, die in meinem Kopf schwirrten. „Ich schätze, wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden.“ Bemerkte Jason. Ich stimmte zu und wir näherten uns der Metalltür. Natürlich ließ sie sich einfach öffnen. War das alles hier ein Scherz? War das vielleicht dieser Seltsame Kerl, der Kontrollieren kann, wo wir lang können und wo nicht? Ich dachte, dass ich wahrscheinlich einfach überreagiere. Es war ein Aufzug aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Hatte ich wirklich erwartet, dass er einwandfrei funktioniert? Durch die Tür kamen wir in eine Art Schleuse. Die Wände bestanden aus einem Rot-braunen Metall und waren mit Lüftungsschächten übersät. Die Kammer war etwa zwei Meter lang, zwei Meter hoch und einen Meter breit. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich wieder eine Bunkertür. Wie ich erwartet hatte ließ sie sich öffnen und wie ich erwartet hatte war die Tür hinter uns jetzt verschlossen. Wir wurden von Türkis gefliesten Wänden empfangen, die Flure mit einem Beigen Boden und hellgrauen, kahlen Betondecken bildeten. An der Wand direkt gegenüber vom Eingang hing ein Schild. Diesmal brauchte ich keine Übersetzungskünste um zu lesen, was dort rot auf weiß in kyrillischen Buchstaben Stand: „Krot-3: Labor“. Als wir aus der Schleuse kamen, war direkt uns gegenüber eine Wand mit dem Schild. Nach rechts ging es zu einer weißen Doppeltür und links war ein Flur, der weiter ins Labor führte. An der weißen Betondecke waren eingeschaltete Neonröhren. Soweit wir sehen konnten, war die Gesamte Einrichtung im gleichen Zustand wie der Aufzug: Nicht perfekt, aber gerade so, als wenn jemand mal alle paar Tage vorbeischauen würde. Kurz gesagt, es sah einfach nicht verlassen aus. „Was sollen wir jetzt wegen Phil machen?“ fragte ich, während wir durch die Flure an den Büros, Umkleiden und Versuchsräumen vorbei wanderten. „Entweder, er wartet oben auf uns, oder er fährt ins Hotel zurück und wartet, bis wir uns melden. Oder er ist Dumm genug und sucht einen anderen Weg nach unten und verläuft sich dann komplett.“ Antwortete Jason. Bisher hatten wir nichts Seltsames gefunden, bis auf zwei Räume, in denen jeweils vier Käfige mit seltsamen mechanischen Greifarmen darin fanden. Im Nachhinein fällt mir ein weiteres seltsames Detail auf. Es gab in den Büros Computer. Das sollte nicht möglich sein, wenn das Labor wirklich aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg stammte. Die Monitore sahen sogar zu Modern aus, um aus dem Kalten Krieg oder so zu stammen. Auf einmal hörten wir einen Schrei. Er war weit entfernt und schien von unten zu kommen. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass er von Phil kam, doch er hörte sich eher Weiblich an. Jason sah geschockt in meine Richtung. Wir sahen uns noch kurz weiter um und gar nicht so weit vom Eingang, durch den wir gekommen waren, fanden wir einen Betontunnel mit einigen dicken Kabeln an den Wänden, der steil aber kurz nach unten führte. An dessen Ende war eine weitere dieser Bunker-Türen. Sie ließ sich öffnen. Im Raum dahinter gab es das nächste seltsame Ereignis. Lass mich zuerst den Raum beschreiben: Er war rund und in der Mitte gab es sowohl in der Decke als auch im Boden ebenfalls runde Löcher, bei denen wir selbst mit Taschenlampe kein Ende finden konnten. Auf der anderen Seite davon, also der Bunkertür gegenüber, war eine andere Aufzugstür. Leider ließ der Aufzug sich nicht rufen, egal wie sehr wir es versuchten. Links von der Tür aus war eine Glatte, weiß lackierte Metalltür mit einer roten Lampe darüber. Mit Glatt meine ich, dass sie weder eine Türklinke noch ein Zahlenschloss oder so was hatte. Diese Tür war, was mir einen Schauer den Rücken runter laufen ließ. Ich hörte ein leises flüstern und ein jammerndes Heulen von einer anderen Person. Jason bestätigte, dass er das gleiche hörte. Wir versuchten nicht einmal, diese Tür zu öffnen, dazu hatten wir in diesem Moment viel zu viel Paranoia. Gegenüber dieser Tür, auf der anderen Seite des Lochs, befand sich ein dunkler Durchgang. Wir schalteten unsere Taschenlampen ein und gingen links herum an drei großen Schaltkästen vorbei. Wir kamen in einen Straßentunnel ähnlichen dem, der an der Oberfläche in die Tiefe geführt hatte, nur dass dieser, wie das Labor, seltsam vernachlässigt, aber nicht verlassen wirkte. Rechts herum ging es zum Eingang von Krot-3 und gerade aus ins unbekannte. Links in der Wand befand sich ein weiterer offener Durchgang. Wir versuchten, durch die Tunnel einen Weg nach draußen zu finden, doch egal in welche Richtung wir gingen, es führte uns immer Tiefer in die Erde, wobei dieses unwohle Gefühl immer stärker wurde. Je tiefer wir kamen, desto weniger funktionierte die Beleuchtung, bis ich im Licht der letzten Lampe sah, wie sich drei Schatten der Dunkelheit näherten. Genau, drei Schatten, obwohl wir zu zweit waren. Ich sah noch einmal hin, doch diesmal war alles normal. Als ich Jason darauf ansprach, schob er es auf meine Angst und das akzeptierte ich. Am Ende des Tunnels sahen wir ein schwaches Leuchten hinter einer Abzweigung. Wir fanden uns in einer großen Halle wieder, die einen Güterbahnhof beherbergte. Auch wenn dieser noch vergleichsweise klein war, war er mit zwei Gleisen zumindest größer als der, den wir oben gesehen hatten. Es gab auch zwei Aufzüge hier, die natürlich nicht funktionierten. Rechts vom Eingang zur Halle bemerkte ich wieder einmal eine Bunkertür, die diesmal verrosteter war als alle zuvor. Daneben hing ein großes Schild an der Wand. Auch wenn es sehr stark verkratzt war, konnte man den Text in roten Buchstaben darauf noch klar lesen: „Krot-1: Labor“ Jason näherte sich der Tür. Dies war das Labor, von dem der seltsame Mann gesagt hatte, dass es verflucht war. Plötzlich hörten wir ein Geräusch hinter uns. Die Türen von einem der Kaputten Aufzüge schlossen sich und er hatte sich auf einmal in Bewegung gesetzt. Wir hörten, wie er nach oben fuhr, kurz anhielt und dann wieder abwärts fuhr. Wir wussten nicht, was uns erwarten würde, wenn sich die Türen wieder öffnen würden. Jason trat nah vor die Aufzugstür und hielt seine Taschenlampe wie einen Schläger. Er war bereit, was auch immer in diesem Aufzug sein würde zusammenzuschlagen. Die Türen öffneten sich und wir sahen einen vor Schreck kreischenden Phil, der an die andere Wand der Kabine sprang. „Man, ihr seid es, erschreckt mich doch nicht so.“ keuchte er, immer noch leicht zitternd. „Tut mir leid. Wir wussten nicht, dass du es bist.“ Meinte Jason. „Wer soll ich sonst sein, der Typ aus der Bar?“ sagte Phil sarkastisch, doch als ich in die Dunkelheit des Eingangs zur Halle sah, meinte ich wieder diesen Mann zu sehen, der hinter einem Kaputten Panzerfahrzeug verschwand. Ich meinte auch, wieder sein dreieckiges lachen zu hören. Wieder einmal schob ich beides auf die Paranoia. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?“ fragte Phil, der immer noch im Aufzug stand. „Das hier ist Krot-1, wenn das Schild stimmt. Zumindest der Eingang davon.“ Sagte ich und zeigte auf die rostige Tür. Niemand kam auf den Gedanken, den Aufzug zu benutzen um wieder hoch zu fahren. Denn genau so wie die Angst größer wurde, wurde auch dieses seltsame Verlangen nach mehr von dem allen immer stärker. Ich ging vor und drückte die Enter Taste. Die Tür öffnete sich, dahinter befand sich eine Schleuse, die diesmal aber deutlich größer war als die von Krot-3. Sie hatte sogar eine Sitzbank, darüber hing ein Schild, das ich aber nicht entziffern konnte. Dass dieses Labor eindeutig verlassen war, zeigte sich schon hier. Die weißen Fliesen, die die untere Hälfte der Wände bedeckten, waren gesprungen und von Moos überzogen. Auch die Lüftungsschächte unter der hohen Decke waren verrostet und es gab ein einziges Paar Neonröhren, die auch nicht mehr funktionierten. Wir gingen weiter ins Labor. Auf der anderen Seite der Schleuse fanden wir einen großen, achteckigen Raum mit einer ebenfalls achteckigen Säule in der Mitte, die den Raum eher wie einen Flur wirken ließ. Rechts gab es zwei Türen, die zu Toiletten führten. Rechts gab es eine große Doppeltür, hinter der weitere Flure lagen. Auch hier waren alle Türen geöffnet. Das, was mich am meisten störte, war ein großer Blutfleck, der die gesamten Fliesen auf der Seite der Säule bedeckte, die zur Schleuse Zeigten. Als Jason sich gerade einen der Toilettenräume genauer ansah, hörten wir plötzlich eine laute Stimme. Es hörte sich so an, als würde sie rückwärts abgespielt werden. Sie schien von direkt neben uns zu kommen, doch da war nichts. Nach ungefähr 5 endlosen Sekunden verschwand sie endlich. Phil hatte sich am meisten erschreckt und rastete jetzt fast aus. „Ich muss hier raus. Sorry, Leute.“ Sagte er und sprintete zur Schleuse. Die Tür öffnete sich und Phil verschwand. Auf einmal hörten wir die Stimme des Fremden aus der Bar, diesmal hatte er einen Akzent, den ich noch nie gehört habe. „Junger Freund, ich kann dir einen Ausweg zeigen.“ Sagte er. Seine Stimme umgab uns, wie immer und es war so, als könnte die Tür sie nicht aufhalten. Diesmal war sie allerdings nicht so ruhig, eher aggressiv. Wir stürmten zur Tür, doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen, dann gab es einen hohen Fiep-Ton, der uns fast zusammenbrechen ließ. Als wir uns wieder gefasst hatten war die Tür offen, Phil war aber verschwunden. Seine Schuhabdrücke waren schwarz in den Boden gebrannt. „Was hat er mit Phil gemacht?“ fragte Jason panisch. Natürlich wusste ich es nicht. Da wir keine Chance hatten, irgendwas zu tun, gingen wir weiter. Wir fanden hinter der Säule eine weitere Tür und entschieden, in diese Richtung zu gehen. Wir durchquerten einen Raum mit zwei großen Tanks, gingen um eine Abzweigung und fanden ein Paar abgeschlossene Türen und eine Treppe nach unten. Wir hörten wieder ein Geräusch, das sich anhörte, wie ein unmenschlich tiefes Stöhnen, dass aus der Tiefe kam. „Tja, dann mal los.“ Sagte Jason und ging auf die Treppe zu. Ich hielt ihn auf. „Warte, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass wir da runter gehen sollen?“ fragte ich. „Du hast gesehen, was mit Phil passiert ist, als er zurück gehen wollte. Außerdem gibt es eh keinen anderen Weg mehr.“ Antwortete er und zeigte auf die Tür, durch die wir gerade herein gekommen sind. Er hatte rech. Sie war irgendwie geräuschlos zugefallen. Ich entschied mich, am besten nicht nachzusehen, ob sie verschlossen war. Jason ging voran in die Dunkelheit. Unsere Taschenlampen nützten nicht viel, es sah aus als würde das Licht nach etwa 2 Metern einfach verschluckt werden. Je tiefer wir kamen, desto häufiger hörten wir diese Stimmen und Geräusche. Manche schienen direkt neben uns zu sein, andere kamen vom Ende der Treppe und wieder andere aus einer zufälligen Richtung, weit entfernt. Die Treppe führte uns in einen Raum mit Betonwänden, die nur noch vermuten ließen, dass sie einmal rot gestrichen waren. An der uns gegenüberliegenden Wand waren Kabel befestigt. Links gab es eine Doppeltür und rechts standen zwei große, grüne Container. Wir gingen links durch die Tür und kamen in einen weiteren Raum mit kahlen, blass roten Betonwänden. Links hinten gab es eine weitere Doppeltür. Rechts waren ein Schaltkasten und eine offene Aufzugstür, hinter der aber nur ein leerer Schacht lag. Daneben war eine Palette mit Ziegelsteinen. An der Decke hingen ein Paar Lampen, die alle ausgeschaltet waren. Das einzige Licht, was funktionierte, war eine weiße Lampe über der Tür, durch die wir rein gekommen waren. Wir gingen weiter in den Nächsten Raum. Die Geräusche wurden häufiger. Der nächste Raum war eher ein Flur. An der rechten wand befanden sich weitere Kabel. Auch hier gab es Deckenlampen, die nicht funktionierten. Am Ende des Flures war noch eine Doppeltür mit einer leuchtenden, weißen Lampe. Die Tür Führte in einen Flur nach links und rechts, an deren enden jeweils eine Tür nach vorne gab. Gegenüber vom Eingang gab es eine weitere, verschlossene Doppeltür. In der Ecke des Linken Flures stand ein einzelner Stuhl. Dies musste das eigentliche Labor sein, das schloss ich anhand der bis zur Hälfte weiß gefliesten Wände, der kahlen Betondecke und dem Ebenfalls weiß gefliesten Boden. Es sah so aus, als wäre dieser Bereich einmal sehr steril gewesen, auch wenn er jetzt verdreckt war und kurz vor dem Verfall stand. Die Stimmen, die uns während wir auf den Eingang zugingen dauerhaft anzuschreien schienen, verstummten plötzlich und es wurde totenstill. Es war eine unnatürliche Stille. Man hörte nicht einmal seine Organe arbeiten, was bei normaler Stille der Fall wäre. Wieder Glaubte ich, für eine Sekunde etwas auf dem Stuhl im linken Flur sitzen zu sehen. Diesmal war es nicht der Mann im Trenchcoat, auch wenn es uns auf die gleiche Weise anzugrinsen Schien. Es sah nicht menschlich aus. Jason meinte, wir sollten rechts in den Flur abbiegen und die Tür auf dieser Seite nehmen. Er hatte es anscheinend auch bemerkt. Seine Stimme war das einzige, was die immer noch anhaltende Stille durchbrach. Auch wenn dir Flure relativ eng waren, hatten seine Worte ein Echo, als würden wir uns in einer fast unendlich großen Halle befinden. Durch die Tür gelangten wir in einen weiteren Flur. Eine dieser Wartezimmer-Sitzbänke stand zum größten Teil zerfallen an der linken Wand. Kurz dahinter waren zwei offen stehende Türen, zwischen denen eine Art Tank stand. Rechts gab es drei vergitterte, befleckte Fenster, durch die man aber nur Schwärze sah, mit je einem rostigen Heizkörper darunter. Plötzlich hörte man ein Jammern durch die Stille. Es war durchdringend und schien aus einer der Türöffnungen zu kommen. Die Stimme bettelte um Hilfe. Sie war uns beiden Bekannt. Es hörte sich an wie Jasons Mutter. Ich sollte dazu sagen, dass Jasons Mutter vor 3 Jahren bei einem Unfall gestorben ist. „Mom!“ war das einzige, was Jason sagte, bevor er losrannte. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da war er schon in dem Raum verschwunden, aus dem scheinbar die Stimme kam. Es gab kein Geräusch, nichts. Jason verschwand durch die Tür und als ich hinterher kam, war er einfach weg. Seine Fußabdrücke waren in den Boden gebrannt und eine Blutspur führte von ihnen aus durch eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und verschwand rechts herum in einen Mittleren Flur, der scheinbar hinter der verschlossenen Doppeltür lag. Der Raum selbst war nicht sehr groß und es gab nur zwei Regale und ein Waschbecken darin. Diese Stimme, die Rückwärts sprach, kehrte zurück und war jetzt in Abständen von etwa 20 Sekunden zu hören. Ihr Ursprung schien Tiefer aus dem Labor zu kommen, immer 50 Meter, vielleicht auch mehr, von mir entfernt. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und folgte der Blutspur. Zu meiner Erleichterung war der Flur Leer. Erleichterung deshalb, weil ich mir sicher war, dass wenn etwas in diese Flur gewesen wäre, es sicher nicht Jason wär. Die Blutspur verschwand unter einer Ebenfalls verschlossenen Doppeltür. Bei näherem hinsehen fiel mir auf, dass das Blut viel zu alt und vertrocknet war, um von Jason zu stammen. Ich ging zurück in den Flur, in dem ich Jason das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und ging Weiter. Ich kam in einen weiteren Quer liegenden Flur mit einer offenen Doppeltür in der Gegenüberliegenden Wand. Mir fiel auf, dass die seltsame Blutspur zwar auf der einen Seite unter der verschlossenen Tür verschwand, aber auf der anderen Seite nicht wieder auftauchte, es war so, als würde es nur so aussehen, als wäre diese Tür ein Durchgang, obwohl sie in Wahrheit ganz woanders hinführte und meine Neugierde verwandelte sich in ein Verlangen, so weit wie möglich von dieser Tür wegzukommen. Zusammen mit dem Mysteriösen Bedürfnis, den Tiefsten Punkt im Labor zu erreichen, ging ich weiter. Ich kam in einen weiteren, etwas kleineren Laborbereich mit nur einem Flur und je einen Raum auf jeder Seite. Im Raum links gab es ein Paar Schränke und Schaltkästen, während sich rechts zwei Käfigartige, Menschengroße Zellen befanden. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was hier einmal experimentiert wurde. Ich ging weiter und kam wieder in einen dieser Blass-roten Betongänge mit Kabeln an der Wand. Rechts war eine Tür und in einer Vertiefung geradeaus stand eine weitere Palette Ziegel. Ich ging durch die Tür und fand mich in einem langen Tunnel wieder, der in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Das einzige Licht kam, neben meiner Taschenlampe, von den weißen Lampen über ein Paar Türen, die den Tunnel in mehrere Abschnitte unterteilten. Überall im Tunnel waren Ziegelpalletten, umgekippte Schreibtische und anderer Müll. Ich ging durch die erste Tür und sah einen leeren Aufzugschacht in der Rechten Wand. Ich leuchtete hinunter, doch sah wieder keinen Boden. Diesmal hörte ich aber dämonische Stimmen aus der Tiefe, die die abstoßendsten Flüche riefen, die sich jemand ausdenken kann. Ich bin normalerweise wirklich nicht empfindlich mit Worten, doch was diese Stimmen da riefen löste ein Gefühl von Wut, Trauer und Selbsthass in mir aus. Da ich mir nun sicher war, nicht Teil einer Paranoiden Wahnvorstellung zu sein, beruhigte ich mich damit, dass dies nur ein Trick des Seltsamen Mannes war, um mich vom Weg abzubringen, also versuchte ich sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren und weiterzugehen. Der Tunnel teilte sich in zwei weitere, kleinere Gänge auf. Der auf der linken Seite führte durch ein Waffenlager und rechts führte eine kleine Treppe zu einer etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden in der Wand eingelassenen Tür. Ich entschied mich, Links herum zu gehen, doch als ich nur leere Schränke, staubige Kisten, verschlossene Türen und eine russische Anleitung für Gasmasken fand, ging ich zurück und durch die rechte Tür. Die Stimme war jetzt näher, nur noch etwa 20 Meter entfernt und es hatten sich seit meinem Betreten der Waffenkammer verzerrte, weiter entfernte Schmerzensschreie dazugemischt. Gerade als ich durch die Tür trat, die in einen Winzigen Flur mit einer Tür links führe, trat, merkte ich, wie mir eine Hand einmal auf die Schulter klopfte. Ich drehte mich reflexartig um, doch da war nichts. Ich ging entschlossen weiter, dieses seltsame Verlangen hatte sich trotz allem nicht gelegt. Als ich ganz im kleinen Flur stand, knallten beide Türen zu und es wurde komplett dunkel. Meine Taschenlampe sah jetzt nur noch aus wie ein leuchtender Kreis und das Licht schien nicht einmal mehr die Birne verlassen zu können. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie die dämonisch fluchenden Stimmen wieder einsetzten, diesmal schienen sie aus diesem Raum zu kommen, Ich fühlte die Berührungen von vielen, klauenbesetzten Händen, die so kalt waren wie der Tod selbst und mir bei jedem Kontakt ein bisschen mehr Hoffnung entzogen. Gepaart mit den Flüchen trieb es mich fast in den Wahnsinn, doch das alles wäre mir Lächerlich vorgekommen, hätte ich gewusst, was danach kommt. Nach gefühlten Stunden öffneten sich die Türen wieder und ich spürte eine Freude und Erleichterung, wie ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Das sollte allerdings nicht lange anhalten. Die Tür führte in einen Flur der sich erst nach rechts und dann wieder nach links knickte. Ich ging hindurch und hörte zu den Stimmen einen starken Windzug, auch wenn ich nichts spürte. Mit halb gebrochenem Geist bewegte ich mich durch die Tür am Ende und eine kleine Treppe hinab, die in eine Große Halle führte. Mitten in der Halle stand ein sehr stark verrosteter Armee-Transporter. Diese Halle war ebenfalls voll mit Gerümpel. An der linken Wand konnte ich eine Lampe über einer Tür sehen. Ich ging darauf zu und meine Freude wurde umso größer, als ich schräg dahinter einen Aufzug mit leuchtenden Lampen sah. Diese ganzen Glücksgefühle wurden sofort zerstört, als ich ein Hallendes, unmenschliches Kreischen hörte und wieder alle Türen im Raum zufielen, jedoch blieb diesmal das Licht. Ich sah zur Fahrerkabine des Transporters und sah, was für diesen Schrei verantwortlich war. Etwas starrte mich vom Fahrersitz an. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, doch wenn ich es müsste, würde ich eine Haut als ledrig und grün-braun bezeichnen. Es war übersät von Geschwüren, die es fast vollkommen unkenntlich machten und sogar seine Augen bedeckten. Alles, was man davon sah, was ein weißes Schimmern, das zwischen seinen Tumoren leuchtete. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und man sah lückenhaft ein Paar schiefe, schwarze Zähne. Alles in allem sah es abstoßend aus. Seine Arme waren viel zu lang und gerade mal so dick wie ein Zweig. Sie endeten in Hände mit je sechs knochigen Fingern. Auch wenn man seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass es mich anstarrte. Über dem Beifahrersitz hing ein Trenchcoat, auf dem ein Hut lag. Ich wusste, dass ich dieses Ding schon einmal getroffen hatte, nur dass es in einer Bar war und es Menschlicher aussah. Es gab einen kurzen, extrem lauten Kreischton von sich, der mich dazu zwang meine Augen zuzukneifen und die Ohren mit den Händen zu bedecken. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah das Wesen direkt vor mir. Es legte seine Hände auf meine Schulter. Sie waren noch kälter als die der Dämonen vorher und das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit war deutlich stärker. Ich starrte ihm direkt in die Augen und traute mich nicht, wegzusehen. Die Angst wurde nicht ganz allein von diesem Ding ausgelöst, sondern vielmehr von den unförmigen, verstörenden Schatten, die ich in meinem Augenwinkel hinter ihm hin und her huschen sah und die zu wahrscheinlich noch schlimmeren Kreaturen gehörten. Das Wesen öffnete seinen Mund. Es stank wie die Hölle selbst. „Was muss geschehen, um ihn zu wecken?“ fragte ich. Die Worte kamen wie von selbst aus mir heraus, und als ich „ihn“ sagte, bebte der Boden kurz. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wer „er“ ist. Das Ding vor mir begann eine Geschichte in einer Sprache zu erzählen, die ich noch nie gehört hatte, trotzdem verstand ich jedes Wort. Es berichtete von allem Bösen, was seit dem Beginn der Zeit geschehen ist. Es erzählte von grausamen Kriegen, blutigen Ritualen und schrecklicher Folter. Während es sprach wurde seine Stimme immer lauter, bis sie in meinen Ohren dröhnte. Ich ging auf die Knie, aber hatte keine Möglichkeit, den Blickkontakt zwischen mir und diesem Ding zu unterbrechen oder meine Ohren zuzuhalten. Es erzählte seine verstörend detaillierte Geschichte für Wochen, vielleicht auch Monate. Mein Zeitgefühl war komplett verschwunden und ich hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden, doch plötzlich wurde es still. Für etwa eine Stunde starrte das Ding mich an, dann sagte es, dass es beeindruckt sei, dass ich noch bei Verstand war. Seine Stimme schien von überall zu kommen und jedes Wort hallte schon kurz bevor er es sagte durch den Raum, so als ob es ein Echo gäbe, das aber irgendwie falsch herum ist. „Da haben wir was gemeinsam.“ Sagte ich und lachte. Ich hatte meinen Verstand noch nicht verloren, stand aber kurz davor. Ich fragte, wie das Wesen heißt. „Die Menschen geben uns viele Namen. General der Seelen, oder Nehmer des Verstandes. Unseren wahren Namen würdest du nicht einmal verstehen.“ Sagte es. „Du hast meine Prüfung bestanden, dein Verstand ist stark. Deine Belohnung ist es, am Leben zu bleiben. Aber ich muss dir trotzdem den Verstand nehmen, damit du Teil meiner Armee werden kannst.“ Erklärte es und deutete mit seinem Knochigen Arm in Richtung des Transporters. Ich bemerkte Menschen auf der Ladefläche sitzen, die mit schwarzen Augen ins leere starrten. Ich fragte sarkastisch, ob es mir wieder eine Geschichte erzählen wollte. Es verneinte und erklärte, dass es ein Wesen sei, das weder Mensch noch Gott verstehen kann und das der reine Anblick seiner Wahren Form reicht, um selbst den Stärksten Geist zu unterwerfen. Jetzt stehe ich kurz davor, zu einem seiner Soldaten zu werden. Es hat mir nicht gesagt, was meine Aufgaben sein werden, oder wo wir hingehen, aber das werde ich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mitbekommen. Ich habe das Ding noch gefragt, was mit Jason und Phil passiert wäre, doch es hat nur dreimal „nicht würdig“ geflüstert. Jetzt sagt es, dass es Zeit zu gehen ist. Ich sehe, wie es anfängt, sich zu verwandeln. Keine Ahnung, was mich erwarten wird, doch es wird so oder so ein Schicksal, dass ich mit niemandem teilen will und wenn Jason und Phil tot sind, sind sie wahrscheinlich besser dran. Wenn du das liest, dann heißt das, dass du diesem Wesen auch in die Falle gegangen bist, oder das jemand irgendwie mit diesen Seiten entkommen ist. So oder so, ich wünsche dir ein besseres Schicksal. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Dämonen